Cuz We Belong Together
by PsychoticSax
Summary: What's going through Will's head when the Glee kids sing, "My Life Would Suck Without You." I was watching it, and I got that tingly Wemma feeling...I wrote this at three in the morning - let me know your opinions, my mistakes...


_**Cuz We Belong Together**_

La, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

_Where have I heard this? _

Guess this means you're sorry,  
You're standin' at my door,  
Guess this means you take back,  
All you said before,

_Oh, I've heard this on the radio, before…what was it called?_

Like how much you wanted,  
Anyone but me,  
Said you'd never come back,  
But here you are again,

_Wanted anyone but me? Why does this sound like Emma…? And Terri? Emma and Terri? Or was it Terri and I? Or…Emma and I?_

Cuz we belong,  
Together,  
Now,  
Yeah,

_Emma…wait, what? I just left Terri…I shouldn't be thinking about Emma, should I? _

_But why can't I stop thinking about her? Emma…her perfect red hair, and how I can sometimes hear her accent popping when she speaks passionately about something… The way her eyes widen to the size of Jupiter when she's surprised…_

_What did Terri look like when *she* was surprised? I can't…did her eyes pop? Did her mouth form that adorable little 'O'?_

Forever united,  
Here,  
Somehow,  
Yeah,

_I remember when I first met Emma…she was so beautiful – even way back then…and I remember thinking, 'If only I wasn't married…' _

_We're united…here at McKinley…but not for long, if I let her go…_

You gotta piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life,  
Would suck,  
Without you,

_Oh, she totally has a piece of me…and she's going to take it with her when she goes! But…why is it not Terri? Why is it Emma? _

_Terri may have a bigger piece of *me*, but Emma has a bigger piece of my heart…she always has…oh, God…_

Baby, I was stupid,  
For tellin' you goodbye,  
Maybe I was wrong for,  
Tryin' to pick a fight,

_Oh, God, what have I done? I'm letting her go! I'm letting Emma, my best friend, my…my… I'm letting her go! God, what am I doing?_

I know that I've got issues,  
But you're pretty messed up, too,  
Either way, I found out,  
I'm nothing without you,

_Yeah…I *do* have a lot of issues…starting with Terri…_

_And Emma's mysophobia…God, why does something she hate make her all the more adorable? Wait, since when did I start thinking that Emma was adorable? But…she is…so adorable…_

_Nothing without you? I'm fine…without Terri. Why am I putting so much thought into this? Emma's my *best* friend…nothing more, right, Will? Emma is nothing more than your best friend…_

Cuz we belong,  
Together,  
Now,  
Yeah,

_Yeah…_

Forever united,  
Here,  
Somehow,  
Yeah,

_Forever united…Emma…Me…_

You gotta piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life,  
Would suck,  
Without you,

_Oh, Emma…where did I go wrong? How did I not see it? You…you loved me. And I ruined it, Emma…I ruined everything…oh, God, Emma, where are you? Are you still here? Are you still in love with me?_

Being with you,  
Is so dysfunctional,  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh, yeah,

"_You're a lot to lose, Will…"_

_Oh, God…what have I done?_

Cuz we belong,  
Together,  
Now,  
Yeah,

_I have to get her back. Emma…I have to get her back! She can't go…God, no, I don't what I would do without Emma…she's Emma… she's always been there for me…and I'm not going to let her down!_

Forever united,  
Here,  
Somehow,  
Yeah,

_Why won't this door open fast enough! Come on…I have to get to Emma before she leaves! Oh, she isn't already gone, is she? Please, make her still be here…please, please, *please* let Emma still be here…_

You gotta piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life,  
Would suck,  
Without you,

_They're still singing…I can hear them. Emma! Come on, please be in your office, please, Emma please…_

Cuz we belong,  
Together,  
Now,  
Yeah,

_No one…there's no one here…Emma…my Emma…she's gone. She isn't here! No! I can't let her go! This is…this is wrong! This isn't how this is supposed to happen! She's supposed to be here! We're supposed to…to…_

Forever united,  
Here,  
Somehow,  
Yeah,

_Oh, my god…I've lost her…I've lost Emma Pillsbury…the woman I *love*…_

You gotta piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life,  
Would suck,  
Without you…

_It's over…it's all over. Terri, Emma…me. Everything's done. Why did I think it would change for me? Why did I think that I would get this one? I didn't get the wife right…I didn't get the baby…and now I'm not getting-_

_Emma…is…is that her? Oh, my God, is that Emma? _

_It is…she's so beautiful…oh, my God, she's so beautiful…_

_Emma…my beautiful Emma…my best friend…the guidance counselor – the one who always knew what advice to give…the one who still knows what advice to give…oh, Emma…_

_She looks so confused…but she isn't stopping me. And I'm not going to let her. I know she wants to know what's going on – I do, too. But all I know right now is that I want Emma…_

_And when I kiss her, it's like…it's that feeling I got when Glee won Nationals in '93…when I'm coaching Glee…when the kids were smiling as they showed me their award…the one that they won…oh, God, it feels incredible…oh, Emma, how did I not know…_

_How did I not know that I love you?_

…_Cuz we belong together…_

_**Awe, well, I was rewatching my Glee disks...and I got that tingly Wemma feeling when I saw this, and I knew that I just had to write this! I think I've fallen in love with Wemma all over again..**_

**_AND THANK YOU _**_brithegLeek_ **_- You have been just *amazing*_**

**_-QOTB-_**


End file.
